Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{6}{7}-1\dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {1} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{5}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{5}{7}$